This invention is concerned with an improvement in, or relating to, a spinning reel for fishing, and is directed to making a spinning reel compact and to improve its operability.
Spinning reels have been made compact in order to have them more easily portable and operable, but if the spinning reels are made merely compact, a longitudinal stroke length of the spools becomes so short that spools having a smaller line winding quantity must essentially be employed.
To solve this problem, the Applicant of the present invention proposed previously a spinning reel having a construction in which a front part of a casing incorporating therein a driving mechanism for rotating a rotor and reciprocating the spool is projected into a hollow recess formed at an inner rear part of the rotor, and a cylinder portion formed at a rear part of a line winding portion of the spool is superposed on the front part of the casing (Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open No. 6478/1984).
However, the prior art system described above is not yet free from the following problems. Namely, since a flange of the main body of the casing is positioned inside the recess, sand and other foreign matters are likely to enter the inside from the flange, and troubles are likely to occur in the operations of a bearing portion of a rotor rotary shaft cylinder or a stopper mechanism of the rotary shaft cylinder. In addition, since the flange is formed only on the main body of the casing, strength of a cover plate of the casing is not sufficiently high so that warp of the cover plate is great after shaping. This in turn results in the problem that twist force acts upon the cover plate through a handle shaft and a bearing during a line winding operation and promotes wear of a driving gear and other bearings; hence, it becomes difficult to keep stably sufficient meshing accuracy between a pinion and the driving gear and rotation performance drops. This tendency becomes remarkable particularly when the cover plate is shaped from a synthetic resin.